A Day Like Today
by Mayme
Summary: What could happen on Friday the thirteenth? GSR. Response to a challange.


Disclaimer: I do not own anything relating to CSI or it's affiliates. I am merely a fan whose would like to take already established characters into a story of my own rendering.

**On a Day Like Today**

"I hate working on Friday the thirteenth." Mumbled Sara Sidle as she and Gil Grissom walked under the crime scene tape and approached the house where the supposed dead body was found. Brass met them at the door with a smirk on his face. He was obviously amused by something.

"You're going to love this one." He said and walked back into the house with the two CSIs in tow. "He's in the bedroom." Brass said and moved aside while pointing down the hallway.

Walking down the hallway, Grissom stopped quickly, causing Sara to run into his back. "You see something?" Sara gasped as she tried to recover from her near fall.

"Cat. Didn't want to step on her."

Sara's face paled slightly. "What color."

Grissom looked confused. "Black. Why?"

"That is so bad luck. I should just get back to the lab." Sara was uncomfortable and Grissom amused.

"Surely the great Sara Sidle is not superstitious?"

Although Sara loved to see her boss pay attention to her, today was not a day to make fun of. "I always have a bad day when it's Friday the thirteenth. Five years ago, back in San Francisco, I walked under a ladder at a crime scene on Friday the thirteenth. Few minutes later, the ladder fell, causing paint to fall all over my crime scene. Guy walked because of compromised evidence. And that's just one time. Another..."

But she was interrupted my Grissom's finger on her lips. "Today is a new day." He said as he removed his finger. The touch on her lips was so soft he dared not keep it there any longer. "Besides, we're scientists. We only believe what the evidence tells us right?"

Sara was still shocked by the touch of skin on her lips. "I should just go back to the lab." she finally managed to say.

"Not until we process this crime scene."

The two made their way into the bedroom and realized why Brass had been so amused. Lying on the bed was Tom Lockhart. He had been stabbed to death. With a pick flamingo. It was still stuck in his chest.

Trying not to laugh, the two processed the scene and made their way back to the lab.

"Grissom?" Sara asked as she knocked on his office door.

Grissom looked up from the papers strewed all over his desk and smiled, "Did we get Mrs. Lockhart?"

"Yeah. She admitted everything. Apparently Mr. Lockhart has been cheating for quite some time. When he came home tonight, she smelled another woman's perfume. Last straw. She runs out of the house. Said she was just going to leave, but stopped, grabbed the flamingo from the yard, ran back inside and killed him. Said she'd rather go to jail than let him feel like he won by her leaving."

Grissom smirked, "It was unusual, but open and shut at least."

Sara smiled weakly, "Yeah, we could have had a lawn ornament serial killer on the loose."

They shared a small moment of just watching the colors in each other's eyes. "Shut the door." Grissom said.

Confused, Sara got up to shut the door when the fire alarm went off. Grissom moved quickly from his desk and taking Sara's hand, rushed out of his office to make sure everything was ok. Smoke was rising from the break room. "Not again!" Grissom shouted as he made his way though the crowd. Inside was an embarrassed Greg standing over a plate of burnt toast. But before Grissom could scold the newest CSI, he heard a familiar laugh. Grissom turned to see Lady Heather.

"Hello." Grissom said slightly amused to find the dominatrix in the lab.

As if knowing the answer to the question, Lady Heather said, "One of my girls was raped. My Sanders was helping me with my case. I said I needed some sugar and he offered me so toast since there wasn't any candy or tea."

"I got a hit from DNA and ran in there for a second when I heard the boom." Greg said with a shaken voice. Images of the DNA lab blowing up were fresh in his mind now.

Grissom noticed this and looked at Sara and Nick, who had just ran up to see what was happening. He had apparently been in the garage because of the oil all over his jumpsuit. "Sara, Nick, take Greg to my office so he can relax for a minute."

"No, take him to mine. Your's will only make it worse." Brass said referencing the experiments that decorated the entomologist's office.

"OK, Brass's office it is. Warrick, call maintenance. "Catherine, since you're working Lady Heather's case too, please finish talking to her for Greg. Greg, you're not in trouble but I beg you to be more careful in the future. Sara, we need to finish up our case. Meet me back in my office."

Everyone dispersed to their tasks. Nick and Sara led Greg into Brass's office and laid him on the couch. "I'll come and check on you in a bit. I need to finish up in the garage."

"I've got to finish up my reports then I be back too." Sara said and the two walked out shutting the door behind them.

"Ok, back to work. Don't get sucked in by the dark side." Nick said to Sara as they parted ways.

Sara smiled, "I'll just use the force." Nick smiled and walked back to the garage while Sara went back to Grissom's office where he was already waiting.

Not wanting any more interruptions, Sara slammed the door shut and locked it. She turned around, looking exasperated, "See? This is why I don't like Friday the thirteenth."

Sara started rambling about how unscientific it was and how she should be logical but when so many things happened on one day, she couldn't help but be frustrated. But Grissom didn't hear anything. He walked over to her, and in one motion, he gathered her in his arms and kissed her, softly at first, but then with more passion. Surprised at first, Sara began to kiss back and the kiss deepened until they had to stop for air.

Sara pulled back with a shocked expression on her face. She then spoke again as if nothing had happened, "See? This is what I mean. Only on Friday the thirteenth would Gil Grissom kiss me."

Grissom only stood back and smiled. "I didn't just kiss you because of the date. I did it because it has been a long time coming." He paused for a minute, debating if he should move forward before realizing there was no going back now, "Is your dinner offer still on the table?"

"I...I guess. What's happening here?" Sara was confused more than she's ever been before. "Please don't just humor me please. It's either we move forward or forget what just happened."

Grissom moved towards her again, "Then let's move forward. It's time. It's been time." With that, he silently led her out of his office. He closed the door and was ready to open a new door with Sara at his side.

End


End file.
